Flight
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: what would happen if daniel never burned her contract and he thought just letting her go would be okay?


Daniel sat at his desk and watched her from his window, she was talking on the phone smiling and laughing. She was talking to him. Henry. The man who had left her and gone back to his lying, cheating ex-girlfriend. And Betty was just laughing with him on the phone like nothing had ever happened.

When she looked up and gave him a quizzical look he turned back to his work and sighed when he heard her heels click as she came in. "Did you need something? She asked and he wanted to tell her yes, _I need you to stay here not move to London and to stay the hell away from him._

"No, No" he said and leaned back in his chair. "I was…. Was that Henry?"

"umm… yeah" she said and raised an eye brow at him "why?"

"oh nothing" leaning forward he let his arms rest on the desk and looked up at her. "I don't want you to get hurt again. I know how it was the last time he broke your heart and I don't want to see you go through that again"

"Daniel, you don't have to worry, nothing is going on." she said and he got so frustrated he stood and crossed his arms,

"Betty don't you get it? He'll go back to her he always does" tossing his pen onto the desk he walked over to the other side of it and put a hand on her shoulder. "you're my best friend, I love you and I don't want to see you hurting"

"Daniel!" she said and hugged him. "Henry called to invite me to his wedding"

He stepped back surprised and couldn't fight the grin that was forming "wow… I'm an idiot"

"no, no your not" she said and took his hand in hers "I know you are just looking out for me. But you really don't have to anymore, I'm not that naive little girl who worked for you three years ago."

"I know that" he said and kissed her hand "I just can't help it"

"I know." Daniel held his breath when she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now come on, were having dinner one last time before I am officially not a Mode employee anymore"

Smiling he let her lead him out. And as they passed her desk she quickly grabbed her bag and jacket as he stared longingly at her desk, He would miss the mornings that he came in and she had something perky and exciting to tell him while he ate his bagel. Or how she would sit there and glare at him through the window when he had done something stupid. Looking back at her he smiled "Come on."

After dinner He dropped her back at her dads house and insisted that he had to go home, but he promised to be at the airport to see her off. Now he was sitting in his apartment looking around. They had been through so much here, this is where she had scolded him for calling her on thanksgiving to pick out a shirt, or when she had come to surprise him after his vacation, and only to find out that he had never gone. She had changed his life so much and not matter where he went he knew that he would see memories of him and her all around. Even at his wife molly's house, which she had told him a million times that he needed to sell so that he could move on. There she had helped him over come his anger and resentment that his wife had been taken from him so soon.

Standing he thought about his mothers words last night at Betty's goodbye party, _you need to give her a reason to stay._ Grabbing his coat he ran out of his apartment and hailed a cab. There was no way he was letting her go until he told her what she meant to him. And he'd be damned if he let her go to London alone.

Betty Stood at the airport waiting for her seat to be called. He hadn't shown. And it was killing her. They had just had a wonderful night and she had never wanted it to end but she knew her future was in London with this new magazine. Hearing her flight being called she reached down to grab her bag and was startled to see someone else taking it. "excuse me" she said and when she looked up her breath left her "Daniel"

He swept her into a hug and she tried to hold back her tears "I thought you weren't coming"

"I wouldn't do that" she leaned back and looked up at him. "I love you betty"

Stepping back she smiled at him " I know, you're my best friend of coarse you love me"

"No I _Love You" he said and suddenly her stomach was doing flip flops and her cheeks were burning in a blush._

"_Oh Daniel" she said and hugged him again " why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm leaving"_

_She gasped when he held up a plane ticket "I'm going with you. I can't imagine life without you. You have been nothing but a blessing in my life since the moment you walked into it. I can't stay here with you in London."_

"_I don't think I would have lasted that long there with out you" she said and kissed him. It was something she had been wanting to do for a long time and it was more then she had ever imagined. Pulling back to look up at him she smiled "I love you Daniel"_

"_I love you too Betty" _

_Short but sweet right???? Well click that review button and tell me what you thought!_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxx_

_Randi_


End file.
